Silent Ecstasies
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Sometimes spicing things up in the bedroom means trying to stay silent... Shameless Harmony smut. Oneshot. [COMPLETE]


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Harmony owns my soul. **_

_**Author's Note: OHMYGODS, it finally happened! I wrote my first Harmony smut! *happy dance* This is set several years post-canon, in which Harmony are married and have their own family. Don't look for plot or family fluff here; this is pure, shameless smut territory. **_

* * *

**Silent Ecstasies**

It was well past midnight, the world outside covered in a thick blanket of snow even as more silently fell from the sky. The Potter's home in Godric's Hollow was quiet and still, with sleeping occupants in almost every bedroom on the second floor.

All except within the master bedroom, where the hushed shuffling and muted noises could only just barely be heard over the smothering silence of the rest of the house.

Hemione Potter was stark naked and lying flat on her back on her bed, from a corner view, her wrists bound above her head and tied to the bedpost and her eyes blindfolded with an additional cloth. The soft fabric of the robe belt tied about her wrists was smooth and velvety while her wrists ached above her head, rubbing so tightly together it was almost painful. Almost.

She strained her ears to listen for any signs of what he was up to and what was taking her husband so long? She flexed her fingers, wiggling her restrained wrists to the best of her ability to loosen the creeping sensation of her digits "falling asleep."

Suddenly, she felt his hand grab her wrists, stopping her movements.

"I didn't say you could move yet," Harry's sultry voice whispered in her ear. "My, you're awfully impatient, aren't you?"

"Only because you make me wait forever!" Hermione huffed. How she wanted to glare at him, but the damned fabric around her eyes was blocking her from doing so! She could positively see him smirking at her dilemma and frowned as disapprovingly as she could through the blindfold.

"Patient girls get their rewards..." Harry teased playfully, bouncing one of her breasts in one of his hands.

Hermione nearly squealed, but bit her lip just in time. She moaned in the back of her throat when Harry whispered that she was a "good girl," and, upon removing his hand on her bound wrists, fondled her breasts some more with both hands, no doubt intently watching her squirm silently under his touch.

This was the first night in a long time where neither of them had set up any Silencing Charms. The door was locked on Hermione's insistence (a child could misunderstand their parents' bedroom noises, but couldn't very well unsee them in a compromising position), but the lack of total privacy spiked a sort of thrilling madness over it all.

Clearly, Harry was not going to hold back, so Hermione would have to match his every effort by swallowing every cry, moan, and sound of pleasure that might want to escape her lips.

Still blind, Hermione felt Harry remove his hands from her breasts, feeling his body weight move on the bed. She longed to know what he was doing, what he was planning, but that wasn't part of the game, was it? His tongue lapped on one of her nipples, and Hermione, throwing back her head as she inhaled sharply, desperately holding back from the noises she longed to make, wondered if this night would be the death of her.

Then, something wet and cool touched her womanhood. She gave a shuddering gasp, recognizing the lubricate, designed to stimulate her even more intensely than usual. Harry's fingers rubbed the stuff around the area, causing her to jolt and cry out softly.

"Shhhh, mustn't wake the kids," Harry whispered wickedly in her ear. "Be a good girl and hold your tongue." Hermione shivered and bit her lip, muffling her moans of ecstasy as her husband's fingers roamed ever deeper.

His finger curved inside of her and it took every ounce of willpower for Hermione not to shriek loudly. Through clenched teeth, she hissed angrily as she tried to rein in her arousal, "Are you _trying_ to make this hard for me?"

He "gestured" again with said offending finger, a curling motion deep inside, like he was coaxing the next wave of pleasure to sweep over her senses and drive her wild. She gasped soundlessly, squirming in a silent plea for release as his rubbing her already over-stimulated spot continued, the lubricant's coolness mixing with her natural warmth and making her feel so very, very hot and bothered...

Harry's breath was hot against her neck as he whispered in a husky tone, "No, but you're definitely making _me_ hard."

"V-v-very funny, Harry James _Potter-r-r, ahh!_" Hermione's voice hitched even as she desperately tried to reel in the volume of her cry of pleasure. Her back arched as Harry rubbed and caressed that sweet, sweet spot, until at last, she opened her mouth wide in a soundless scream of utter pleasure. Her body tensed in this controlled "scream" and then shuddered and sagged with relief, her wrists above her painfully tight together, but still feeling so good. The only noise that managed to escape her lips was heavy panting and a cracked sort of squeak, but what could one do, with three sleeping youngsters just down the hall? A quiet session of lovemaking would easily quell any sounds of pleasure, with kisses and burying faces in each other's shoulders.

But this? This was pure evil!

"No fair, Harry..." Hermione gasped now, feeling Harry pull his fingers out of her. "How dare - kids home... what were..."

Harry's lips silenced her half-hearted protests and she eagerly reciprocated. His kisses were impassioned, like a man dying of thirst eagerly drinking in his first mouthful of water in ages, he drank her lips up, leaving her utterly breathless when they parted touch.

"Let me look at you," Hermione whimpered, undone by his kisses, his caresses, his fingering. She needed to see his eyes, even in the darkened room, she needed to see the contours of his face...

Instantly, she felt the blindfold all but ripped off her face. She had one brief glimpse of her husband's hungry eyes before he devoured her lips again.

After a few moments, he pulled back again, dragging her bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. Hermione gasped for air, never feeling anything so sweet and yet so bitter to fill her lungs when she would gladly be suffocated by those devastating lips...

"Do you have any idea, Hermione, _any conceivable idea_," Harry said now, his voice hoarse and rough, a level of turned-on Hermione had never heard before, "how unbelievably, gorgeously _hot_ you looked while I was finger-fucking you?"

"No, actually," she said dryly, but her heart flipped over at the astonishing intensity of his hungry stare. Even in the dark, as her eyes slowly adjusted, she could see his desire for her as clearly as the sun on a clear day. Kneeling over her, his body seemed to radiate with pulsating lust and love, as a trembling hand reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I always loved the sounds you make when we fuck, but damn, Hermione! I never knew how hot – no, how downright _sexy_ it is to watch you hold back on those sounds!" Harry's green eyes glinted in the moonlight that shone through a slit between the curtains.

Hermione's heart thundered like a galloping horse. That was not just lust she was seeing; it was pure, unadulterated, insatiable craving, an unmistakable passion that could not be quenched. Even after ten years together, it never ceased to amaze her how on some nights like these, in-between the domesticity and everyday life events, he could still look at her with the same desire and unsated longing of a teenage boy.

As carefully as she could being still bound to the bedpost, Hermione twisted slightly in position, and smiled sweetly back at her husband. "Well, we still have all night... How far will it take for me to finally crack and make one of those wonderful noises you love so much? And how long can you hold out, watching me hold back so sexily?"

Her tone was light, but her words were no less effective. With a deep, throaty growl reserved only for nights like tonight (and one that Hermione utterly loved), Harry leaned forward and untied her from the bedpost, still keeping her wrists bound together. He pulled her back by her hips until she was on all fours, propped up by her elbows, her bound wrists clasped in front, her hips and ass raised up to meet Harry's member, which was hard and throbbing with barely contained anticipation.

His tip touched her entrance, causing both of them to involuntarily bite back their moans. Harry recovered quicker, caressing Hermione's ass appreciatively before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Hermione," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm going to pound that sweet little ass until you cannot stand afterward, and I'll have to pamper you all day tomorrow. Still think you can hold back and be silent for me? Still think you can resist crying out and moaning and screaming my name," he ran his tongue along the outside of her ear and down her jawline, all the while rubbing her ass, his erect member still teasingly brushing against her entrance, "as I fuck you with everything I've got?"

Hermione buried her face in the mattress, desperately smothering the cries of pleasure from bubbling forth and betraying her. She raised her head once more and managed to gasp, "You won't hear me make one sound. Not a single peep. Not one unless," she added, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk, "you follow through on what you said and don't disappoint me."

In response, Harry scooped up Hermione's thick bushy hair in one messy ponytail and pulled her up, making her back arch towards him. "Challenge accepted, Miss Granger," he growled, his eyes shining with unparalleled desire.

He loosened his hold for just a moment to sit back up properly, place himself at her entrance, and then...

Hermione shook violently and stuffed the sheets into her mouth to muffle her infuriated, aroused shrieks. He was torturing her! He was deliberately pushing himself in as slowly as possible, so she had no choice but to be aware of every, thick inch of his length... The slow start was adding a fuel to her extra lubricated womanhood, and once every part of him was sheathed inside, she could feel a flame begin to spark...

And suddenly, he pulled out and slammed into her. Again and again, relentlessly, like a raging storm on a sea, he pounded into her, holding her hair like the reins of a horse, riding her harder, harder, harder, more, more, more -

Stuffing more and more cloth into her mouth, Hermione's muffled screams were almost completely silenced, but her trembling wracked her body from front to end. Harry had taken her many times in this position, and many times with this level of ferocity, but without the advent of the Silencing Charm, with this added layer of competition, the waves of arousal coursing throughout her body was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Endlessly, they shook her, squeezing around Harry's member, leaking from her entrance and down her legs, a typhoon of ecstasy that took every ounce of stubbornness and will power to not give in and just scream her lungs out...

Then, Harry let go of her hair and spanked her. Hard. A few good slaps on her ass. With a sharp gasp, Hermione released her death grip on the sheets and arched back, crying out loudly, not giving a damn anymore, not caring about children or neighbors, just begging Harry, begging her handsome, wonderful, sexy husband to spank her again, and again, and again, as he continued to fuck her harder and harder and _oh GODS, DON'T STOP-!_

With a mutual loud cry that hitched into a scream of absolute pleasure, Harry and Hermione climaxed together. For a brief moment of bliss, they remained in position, Hermione breathless and face side-planted on the mattress, Harry deeply buried inside his wife, his hands gripping onto her ass for leverage to keep himself upright.

Then, reluctantly, Harry pulled out, both of them gasping at the sensation, and collapsed beside his wife, and yanked her into a searing kiss.

Covered in sweat and other fluids, and panting like they'd just run a marathon, their kisses were fumbled and flurried but no less passionate.

"That was... that was..." Harry murmured, kissing all over Hermione's face.

"Wow."

"Wow doesn't cover it."

"Not even close. Oh, Harry-"

"Hermione, that was seriously-"

"- the sexiest thing we've ever done!" they both said, giggling at their mutual words.

"We should do this more often," Harry said, nuzzling his nose against Hermione's neck as they entangled their legs about each other in a messy, happy embrace.

"Yes, but we really should wait till after the children go to Hogwarts- OH MY GOD, HARRY!" Hermione almost sat upright, but her tight-knit embrace in her husband's arms didn't allow her to move much beyond a quick jolt. "_The children!_ What are we going to-?!"

"Calm down, love, calm down, I set up a Silencing Charm."

"... What?"

"Not in the beginning, obviously-"

"WHAT?"

"Okay, it was around the time I let go of your hair because I know how weak you are for spanking and-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU COMPLETE ARSEHOLE!"

They had a brief scuffle that was half-kisses, half-wrestling, featuring a very irate Hermione who was trying so hard to maintain a furious scowl on her face, but her lips twitching at Harry's roaring laughter. Before they knew it, they were both laughing hysterically, clutching each other, nearly weeping with excessive laughing.

Harry recovered first. "You have to admit though... not knowing the Silencing Charm was there added to your orgasm, didn't it?"

"Oh, shut up."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! **_


End file.
